Claude Akins
Claude Akins (1926 - 1994) Film Deaths: *''Man with the Gun (Deadly Peacemaker; The Trouble Shooter)'' (1955) [Jim Reedy]: Shot to death by Robert Mitchum after Claude pulls a hidden gun from his sombrero. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Burning Hills'' (1956) [Ben Hindeman]: Shot in the back by Skip Homeier as Claude goes to open the door of Natalie Wood's cabin. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Lonely Man'' (1957) [Blackburn]: Shot dead by Jack Palance as he pulls his gun when he gets off his horse. (Thanks to Brian) *''Comanche Station'' (1960) [Ben Lane]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''A Distant Trumpet'' (1964) [Seely Jones]: Hacked to death with a tomahawk by a Native American warrior just as Claude is about to kill Troy Donahue. (Thanks to Brian) *''Return of the Seven'' (1966) [Frank Riker]: Shot in the stomach by Emilio Fernández; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Yul Brynner. (Thanks to Gordon) *[[A Man Called Sledge (1970)|''A Man Called Sledge'' (1970)]] [Hooker]: Shot in the chest in a shootout with James Garner. *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' (1973) [Aldo]: Falls to his death when Roddy McDowall knocks him from a tree at the end of a fight (both Claude and Roddy were wearing ape makeup for this film). *''Monster in the Closet'' (1986) [Sheriff Sam Ketcham]: Bitten on the chest by the monster (Kevin Peter Hall) after Claude confronts it in the street. Television Deaths: *''Wagon Train: The John Cameron Story'' (1957) [Rich Tacker]: Shot to death by Michael Rennie after Claude had mortally shot his wife (Carolyn Jones) in the back. *''Gunsmoke: The Cabin'' (1958) [Hack]: Stabbed to death with a pitchfork by James Arness. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Rawhide: Incident of the Druid's Curse'' (1960) [Jim Lark]: Shot to death along with Stanley Adams in a shoot-out with Eric Fleming and Clint Eastwood. *[[The Rifleman (1958 series)|''The Rifleman: Strange Town'' (1960)]] [Bletch Droshek]: Shot to death by Chuck Connors. *''Rawhide: Incident of the Lost Idol ''(1961) [Clete Manson]: Mortally wounded by Ken Curtis and K.L. Smith when Claude tries to shoot his way out of the cabin he was in. He dies moments after killing Ken and K.L. while talking to Eric Fleming. *''Rawhide: The Sendoff'' (1961) [Karse]: Trampled to death by stampedeing cattle during a lightning storm when he loses control of and falls off his wagon in front of the herd. *''The Man From U.N.C.L.E. The Very Important Zombie Affair''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964 series)(1965) [El Supremo]: Dies of fright (seizure/cardiac arrest) when David McCallum shows him a voodoo doll with his photo on it which had been cursed by Maidie Norman. (Played for comedic effect)'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Combat: Ask Me No Questions'' (1966) [Mastin]: Machine-gunned by German sentries after Vic Morrow and the others throw Claude out into the open. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Police Story: The Ten Year Honeymoon'' (1973) [Ken Shaner]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with a suspect; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Paul Burke. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Death Squad'' (1974 TV) [Connie Brennan]: Shot in a gunfight with Robert Forster. *''Eerie, Indiana: The Hole in the Head Gang'' (1992) [Grungy Bill]: Appears as a ghost. Gallery claudeakins-mancalledsledge.jpg|Claude Akins in A Man Called Sledge claude akins.png|Claude Akins dead in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Lost Idol' Claude Akins.png|Claude Akins being killed in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Druid's Curse' Akins, Claude Akins, Claude Akins, Claude Akins, Claude Akins, Claude Category:World War Two veteran Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:War Stars Category:War veterans Category:United States Army veteran Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members